Batteries Not Included
by MizzezPattinson
Summary: Bella Swan is single, in her late 30's and wishes she could turn back the hands of time to win over her much younger boss, big shot movie star, Edward Cullen. One night out leads Bella's inner cougar to surface.


**The Cougar Revolution Anonymous One-Shot Contest**

**Story Title: Batteries Not Included**

**Penname:**** MizzezPattinson**

**Summary: **Bella Swan is single, in her late 30's and wishes she could turn back the hands of time to win over her much younger boss - big shot movie star, Edward Cullen. One night out leads Bella's inner cougar to surface. Will she get the chance to take what she has always wanted?

**Word Count: **5068

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: **This little o/s would not exist if my wonderful wifey Boydblog didn't give me the encouragement to do so. Thanks babe for popping my fic cherry. I love ya! xoxo

Please check out the amazing UST she creates for our viewing pleasure. .net/u/2130512/BoydBlog

***

When I decided to take on this job, I never in a million years would have guessed I'd be lusting after my boss; my much, much, younger boss - Edward Cullen.

He was the man that melted women's hearts, starred in movies, signed autographs, did the whole movie star scene. Edward was twenty-three years old and had been there, seen it, done it and if he really hadn't done it, well it was published somewhere that he had.

Women all over the world fantasized about him. He was 6'2, masterfully built, a messy disarray of hair, and the eyes that made me feel as though I was staring into a bottomless ocean.

Edward got his big break about two years ago, he starred in a film that drove the ladies crazy with his insane beauty. It was then that Edward desperately needed someone to help him handle his affairs. My best friend Alice was hired right out of design school to handle any and all of Edward's styling matters. It was also Alice that made me apply for this job. With all the bullshit that circulates the tabloids these days, this boy needed some help.

I, Isabella Swan, was his personal assistant/publicist, whatever you want to call it. When Alice called and asked if I would be interested in taking on this kind of job, I hesitated. I was already dealing with the drama that my current employer was dishing out to me. I was a single thirty-six year old woman, living alone, and the only excitement I got was keeping TMZ off of James Randell's back; well that, and my trusty vibrating bunny.

Dealing with James was getting a little old and tiring, probably because everything that man did was true, and keeping him out of rehab was not why I signed up for public relations. I needed some clarity and a place to put my skills to use, professionally that is. _Thank fuck I got the job!_

Not only was I employed by this young, rich and talented man, but Edward became my best friend. In the year and half that I had worked for Edward and his family, I grew to secretly love and lust over him. I didn't want to complicate things or take the chance of losing my best friend, or job. _I can only pray he never heard me at night when I dreamt of him._

"Hey B, what time are we leaving?" Edward's beautiful and velvety rich voice broke me out of my trance. Tonight we were attending a film festival of sorts in New York City.

"Hmmmmm?" was the best I could reply.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"Uh yeah...sorry...um...we have about another hour before the car comes so make sure you have all your shit together, I'm not your mother so don't expect me to do it for you!" _SHIT! I did it again._

I seemed to always make some sort of reference to the age gap between us and I knew how much Edward hated it. He didn't say anything but the way he scrunched his eyebrows together revealed all.

I knew it was only a matter of time until Edward found a nice young lady to settle down with but, until then, we shared a friendship like no other. We usually shared a hotel suite because one of us always ended up in the other's bed anyway. Although platonic, we shared cuddles, and spent immense amounts time talking or curled up watching movies, or reading scripts or itineraries for the following day, so falling asleep with him was nothing new. We knew each other inside out.

I think I would be lying if I said that neither of us had felt any sort of spark or jolt of electricity that would bounce between us. Neither of us acted on it. This is where my dreams came into play.

So many nights I would wake up with Edward next to me. I would be panting and sweating from the visual stimuli that I had just encountered. Edward would be snoring softly next to me, the television still emitting a luminescence around the room.

On the odd morning I would wake to have, or should I say_ feel_ Edward next to me. Those mornings only proved that this boy was packing some nice heat, and most likely had the stamina of the Energizer Bunny.

Sighing, I walked over to my wardrobe to get ready for the night's activities.

I had my little black number laid on the bed ready to caress every inch of my body. I needed to look the part and teasing Edward with visual stimulation couldn't hurt. _Oh who are you kidding Bella, there are going to be hundreds of beautiful sexy women in attendance all fighting for an eye fuck from the one and only._

Counting on Alice to find a 'little' something to hold my girlie bits was never an issue. I pulled the tiny boy shorts on. Black lace that hugged my tight ass in the right places, leaving my cheeks out to say 'hello'_. Fuck if I didn't have a great ass for my age! Hmmm, I wonder how Edward's magnificently large hands would feel grabbing on to me while he...Ugh Bella get a grip!_

I pulled the matching bra on and adjusted the girls so they were well supported and yet peaking through the top. I stood and looked at myself in the mirror. _Well fuck Swan, pretty good if I do say so myself._

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow through the mirror_, _my eyes snapped up just in time to see Edward standing at the door blushing and trying to avert his eyes elsewhere.

"I was just about to...I mean...uh…" _Edward stuttering, interesting indeed._ "The car will be here in thirty minutes." He ran back down the hallway and shut the bathroom door.

I couldn't help the amused look on my face. Edward had seen me in my robe, tanks and shorts and even the deep blue bikini Alice forced me to buy, but this reaction was _different?_

I pulled the soft fabric of my evening wear over my body and tied the sash in the front. Smoothing my hands over my body. I had to admit that I could be considered in the same league as all the younger women lusting after my Edward. Pulling my hair up into a knotted ponytail and touching up my makeup, I pulled out my black and red heels._ Another addition from Alice. "A woman can never have too many shoes."_

Checking my appearance one last time, I made my way down the hallway into the kitchen and pulled out the wine that was left from the night before. As I poured myself a glass I looked up to see Edward. _Holy fuck! _

Now don't get me wrong I have seen him a million times dressed to the nines but it had never ceased to stop my heart from beating even for a fraction of a second before. Standing there in his black suit, with the famous white shirt underneath - _hey is that the tie I bought him when we were in Cannes? _ My inner sex Goddess had a brief flash of wrapping that tie around my hands and yanking him to me to devour those lips that I stare at, at least five times in an hour.

"Wow Bella, you look beautiful. I mean, you always do but that dress. Uh, you look nice, great...." Edward stuttered as he looked away, letting out a whoosh of air. _Someone is a little flustered, _my inner goddess stated.

"Do you want a drink Mr. Details?" I teased him, referring to the magazine cover he did a few months back. I never missed an opportunity to tease him.

"Yeah, drink, sure," was his reply.

I handed him a glass of wine and watched as he gulped the whole thing down, wiped his luscious lips and started pacing.

I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow questioning his behaviour. This did not go unseen by Edward. He felt the need to explain, and handed out the same lame excuse that was not new to me.

"I just hate these things Bella, you know that," he stated.

"Yeah, but I have never seen you so nervous, or antsy like this before. Are you feeling okay?" I said back. Honestly, I knew how much Edward hated anything promotional, he liked to get in, do a good job and move the fuck on to the next project. He still put on his game face for the media and this was unusual to say the least.

Edward walked toward the balcony and lit a cigarette. I watched his long slender fingers bring the cigarette to his lips take a drag and exhale in such a way I knew something was up._ Did he meet someone? Did I do something? _My imagination stated to run wild with possibilities as to what could have made him so anxious and uneasy.

_Oh fuck! Did almost walking in on me half naked truly freak him out? Maybe he thought it would make our working relationship weird. Nah, we've slept next to one another before, I've seen him parade around set in nothing but a modesty patch that did nothing but cover the one part of him I wanted to touch, taste and feel....I really loved that bra too. _Thinking of the pretty satin bra Rose got me from her trip to Milan. They had cut it in half to 'create' said modesty patch.

I pulled myself from the thoughts of my best friend, as he walked casually back inside. Walking passed I could've sworn that he inhaled sharply taking in my scent as he leisurely walked to the door.

"You ready B?" he asked.

Shaking all thoughts naughty and concerning, "Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be."

We walked down the hallway toward the hotel elevators and waited our turn to enter. Silence was in the air. Once the door opened and we entered Edward turned to me, he cupped his hand around my cheek and exhaled. "Bella you look absolutely stunning this evening," he breathed.

There had been many times when he complimented my presence but this moment was full of emotion. "Thank You." I replied while staring him in the eye. What lay beneath the ocean color of his eyes was adoration, lust....love?

My inner school girl was jumping around doing scissor kicks while the woman in me wanted to throw him up against the back wall and give him a little taste of something I know we both hadn't experienced in a long time.

Here I am, practically living with the epitome of sex and I have not had a man lay a finger on me the way I desired in two fucking years....two years!!! I am in my prime and apparently women my age are eating men up and spitting them out due to their so called 'prime'. _Prime my ass...._

As the elevator reached the ground floor Edward extended his arm for me to latch onto and you know, I hopped on that shit. Any reason to touch, caress, or simply be near him.

Stepping outside to the car awaiting us, the flash bulbs from the paps sitting outside went off like fireworks, momentarily blinding me; I lost my footing. Just as I thought the ground was going to come up and bite me in the ass, Edward placed his arms around me and leaned in "Isabella, am I going to have to catch you every time you fall?" His breath fell across my neck and in turn the goose bumps started to bud along with my nipples, which of course were now on display through the material of my gown. Aren't bras supposed to…help?

"Thank you Edward." I tried so very hard to keep my voice steady, but this man stimulates me in ways I never could imagine.

Once in the car, the driver started his route to the film festival. The ride over was unusually quiet, even for Edward. We usually spent most of the time prepping and poking fun at people that we knew were going to be in attendance. Tonight however, Edward looked dark, deep and full of emotion. I decided to stay quiet with the hope he would liven up.

Once we arrived at the festival it was a whirlwind of interviews, photographers and screaming girls. Edward handled it like the pro he was; answering questions, signing autographs and smiling. The crowd threw it at him and he delivered.

Making our way inside to the gala Edward and I took our seats at our assigned table. Dinner was served, fillet minion, baby potatoes and spring medley of vegetables. Throughout dinner Edward would stand if another lady graced us with her presence and would humbly accept praise from his peers.

Occasionally he would glance over to me and give me his trademark smirk which left me with an unsettling tingle in my lady bits.

As my job was to assist and promote, I did the tasks that were expected, unable to keep my prying eyes off the most handsome man in the room. I looked at Edward with pride, well because I was proud of him. I loved him beyond a shadow of a doubt. _We could be so perfect, if I was at least ten years younger. Edward needs someone his own age. _

Standing on the balcony basking in the glow of the busy city below, wine in hand, I heard before I saw, Emmett stumbling over to me.

Em was Edward's brother and trying his hand in production. He did a great job on Edward's last film. He was also dating Rose my other partner in crime.

"Whatcha looking at Bells?" he questioned.

"Just trying to decide if I may become the crazy old cat lady Rose says I am going to be or, I don't know Em, I just want my one. _Fuck_! I'll take any _one_ at this point!!"

Surprised by my outburst, Em put his arm around me and leaned down. "Sometimes Bella you are really stupid for such a smart lady. Your _one_ is about to be attacked with or without his permission. Live a little, do something about it, we both know that _that_," Em was pointing in Edward's direction, "is not what either of us, or my airhead brother wants right now!"

I swung my head around to see. _That fucking whore bag slut! _Tanya 'STI' Denali with her infected hands on my man. _Okay Bella, what are you going to do? Are you going to let this happen? Men have needs you know!_

Before I could interpret what the fuck I was doing my feet were clicking across the gala floor making a beeline straight for my boy. _Ahem. My man._

Upon reaching them I noticed Edward's face. I could tell he was trying to let her down gently but Tanya being the egotistical bitch that she was clearly didn't get the message. Looking at my watch I noticed that it was getting close to the end of the evening. After parties would begin and Edward was not one for them.

I cleared my throat as I approached. "Edward, are you ready babe?" I cringed on the inside at my term of endearment. _Shit, shit, shit!_

Edward snapped his head up and the smirk I love so much appeared. "Bella, is it time already? He turned to Tanya and put his hand on her shoulder. "Tan, sorry hun but this night is over for me. I have a photo shoot tomorrow and well, you know what it's like…" he trailed.

"AWWW Eddie, come on, let's go show these fuckers how to party," she whined. "I know you still have it in you, or is mommy making sure you get home safe before curfew?"

I'm not sure what snapped at that moment. Between Edwards face and that whore's voice and her clear insult, it took a whole fuck of a lot, to not hit the bitch. As usual my mouth started working before my brain could filter.

"Actually, Tanya is it? Edward and I have an after party of our own to attend, in our hotel…alone! Isn't that right babe?" I turned to Edward for some sort of reply. _Oh God, he is going to kill me, fire me...fuck, shit...._

Edward cleared his throat, looking at me with hooded eyes. In that moment alone I knew he could see through me. "Yes Tanya, actually I do have a date with my girlfriend Bella tonight, and I am rather intrigued as to what she has planned for me...uh...us."

_Oh My God, he is playing along. Shit, I guess I have some explaining to do._

Edward put his arm around me and led us toward the exit. "Have a pleasant night Tanya," he called over his shoulder.

The elevator ride was quiet, no words, a lot of tension, but no words. Every couple of seconds Edward would glance over at me while I stood there like a school girl waiting to be scolded. That desirable grin would appear and his mind would lead him elsewhere.

We exited the building into the awaiting car. Once seated, the driver began his way back to our hotel. Edward took the opportunity to speak first. "Sooo girlfriend huh?" No emotion whatsoever displayed across his beautiful face. I instantly blushed and tried to avert my eyes.

"Look, Edward…uh, I'm sorry, but it was Tanya for fuck sakes. Really, I didn't mean to…what I'm trying to say…" Edward cut me off before I could finish.

"Bella, enough I get it, loud and clear. We can discuss it back at the hotel."

_Oh no! He is pissed. He's going to get a separate room. I have ruined EVERYTHING!_

My mind tortured itself the whole way back. Once inside the hotel Edward made his way to the administration desk and quietly spoke with the manager, after a nod and thank you he proceeded toward me waiting for him.

"Edward, I'd really like to..." I began only to be cut off again.

"I said later, I asked that we not be disturbed for the rest of the evening." Edward stated.

The look on his face was anxious, excited, no trace of anger. The ride up was quiet, the walk down the hall was quiet, and everything was just too fucking quiet! I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Edward," I began. "We need to talk about this, it's driving me crazy. I never meant to upset you. I can understand why you're mad or upset, embarrassed even." He turned to me as he opened the door to _our_ suite. He said nothing, just opened the door and followed me inside.

"Bella, why would I be embarrassed?" looking confused.

"Well I only insinuated that we were together, you know like together, together." _Nice one Swan_. "And I know that I am _much_ older than you and that had to..." I was silenced by the way Edward moved over to me. It was slow and deliberate. He placed his hands on my cheek to cup it and brought his thumb to my lips. Very slowly he dragged it across my mouth and the look in his eyes was outstanding. If I ever needed a change of panties, it was then.

"Bella, I could never be embarrassed by you, you are beautiful, smart, sexy and you take such wonderful care of me". _Did he just say sexy?_ "Those words you said in front of Tanya," he began, his ocean eyes never breaking contact. "Did you mean any of it," he swallowed "...at all?"

I was in a trance and I could feel my breathing start to shallow. _It's now or never Swan, maybe all this man needs is a woman to take care of him like he said but not in the nurturing way. Do it, show him, show him what he does to you._

Without letting another thought get in the way I darted my tongue out and let it run across his thumb. Edward groaned in a way I don't think I have ever heard a man groan. He took a sharp breath and removed his thumb still cupping my face. I looked up at him and I know he saw the desire that lay before him.

Then he asked, "Why have you been holding back? God you have to know how I feel about you?" With that said, I pulled him to me until we were nose to nose and slowly, _because I had to savour this shit,_ I reached up with my lips and ran them across his, taking the time to dart my tongue out and run it across his bottom lip, tasting him.

He sighed against me and his lips began to move against mine. Slow and sweet, perfect and tentative until the desire within us snapped and we found ourselves moving to the bedroom we shared.

_Fuck platonic_.

Standing with my knees against the edge of the bed, Edward took his time kissing my mouth, my neck, running his nose along my collarbone. Small gasps would escape me; I have never felt so in need of a man like I did at this moment. Tracing my hands up his chest, I ripped the tie from around his neck and began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Impatience overrode etiquette and I ripped it right down the middle, buttons flying, his mouth still on me. "Fuck Bella, I dream of this..." Edward panted.

I inhaled sharply "You do?" I was too stunned from his words to say anything else.

"Yes Bella, ugh...you smell so fucking good...its torture...every day, every night," whispering while he continued to lay kisses and small licks on my neck.

"Oh my God Edward that feels so good."

Edward took his time untying the sash on my dress, very slowly releasing my body from its confines. He took a step back and gazed at me in my black bra and panty set.

"You know Isabella, I think this looks even better now than when I first saw it earlier. As much as I love it on you, I cannot wait to get it off." I could only gasp at his admission.

_He was watching! _My inner perv began to thrive, kissing, licking, nipping at any part of his body I could reach while he undressed me. I began to undo his belt and slowly pulled the zipper down.

_Holy shit we are going to do this._

Edward's pants and boxers fell to the floor to join my own pile of clothes. I stood there naked, hoping that I measured up to the young girls that would die, literally to be here in my place. I quickly pushed that thought aside, because Edward was here with me and judging by the monster that was pointing at me, _this_ is where he wanted to be.

All rationality flew out the window at this point, and my inner sex goddess broke through. I grabbed on to Edward and pushed him to lie back on the bed.

"Bella, baby, whhaaa" I silenced him by licking his cock at the tip, savouring everything he had to offer. Edward groaned in response and that initiated my control. I wrapped my lips around his length and slowly, sinfully slow, I worked my way down and back up swirling my tongue around the head when I reached the top.

"Let me show you how us _women_ do things Edward. Lay back and relax."

Edward never took his eyes off me as I worked my way up and down. I wondered if I still had the skill I once possessed. I took his whole length to the back of my throat.

"Ughhhhh Bella, _fuck_, that feels good." Edward began to pump his hips in time with my movements, his legs began to shake and his muscles tightened.

"Babe, ugh...Bella...fuck, I'm almost there..." I began to suck harder; I wanted to taste his essence. I'd waited too long not too. Shoving his cock to the back of my mouth once again, he came, hard, all down my throat. I never missed a drop of Edward's delicacy.

Breathing heavily, Edward propped himself on his elbows. "Bella, that was, oh God, I need you. I have always needed you." He sat up and flipped me so I was now lying on my back, hair fanned out over the pillows, a feral want in my eyes.

I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. _He wanted me...for how long? Oh God all this time?_

"Bella you have no idea how many nights I have wanted you like this in our bed."

Edward's hands began to trail up my legs, rubbing my calves, up to my hips, bypassing where I wanted his touch the most. He continued his path to my breasts, lightly tracing patterns over my hard nipples. I let out a sound that I think was supposed to be a moan.

_This man and his hands, those fingers, what the fuck have I been waiting for?_ Edward began to trail kisses across my tummy, dipping his tongue into my belly button, eliciting another moan. He continued to work his way to my right breast, licking and nipping at my nipples, swirling his tongue around the hardened peak before gently biting down and flicking it with his tongue. I could not control the sounds I was making by this point. I was so wet with arousal I was sure that he could feel it from his current position.

I took one hand and began to snake it down my front, trying to reach what needed to be touched. I could feel the pulsing between my legs and I needed release. Edward grabbed my hand "Tsk tsk Bella, you had your fun, now it is my turn. I have wanted you in many different positions and I am tired of waiting." Placing my hands above my head I could only nod giving him permission to do whatever the hell he pleased.

"Every fucking day it tortures me, not being able to touch you, please you, love you, this is my vengeance Isabella," he said as he placed more kisses and licks heading down to where I wanted him. Placing my legs over top his shoulders, he slowly and purposely dipped his head down and nuzzled against my sex.

_Thank God I waxed that shit. _

Taking a breath in and exhaling against my naked flesh, Edward darted his tongue out and placed a small teasing lick against my clit, just a bit of pressure to feel good but enough to leave me longing for more. "Oh God Edward" I moaned, placing my hand in his hair and grabbing on to it. Edward began his torturous ministrations against my body, licking, kissing, nipping and lapping at me until I was writhing under the power of his mouth.

"Don't stop, please," the words coming out like a prayer and Edward was the angel to grant me my serenity. Edward held my legs open as he flicked his tongue repeatedly over my clit, I could feel the heat gravitating toward my center. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, Edward plunged two fingers deep inside of me, curving to hit the spot I loved most all the while he continued to pleasure me with his tongue.

Mmmmm I'm gonna come Edwa..." I came harder than I think I ever had. _Hmmmf prime had its perks._

Breathing heavily, Edward with his boyish smirk climbed up my body, kissing as he made his way. "Bella, you are breathtaking." He said as he leaned forward to capture my lips. I returned the kiss with equal fervour, running my hands up and down his muscular back. I could feel his hardness pressed against me. S_tamina, me likey._

"Bella, I want you now. I can't wait, I won't wait, we have wasted too much time."

Lining himself up to my opening, I could feel the head of his monster cock slipping into me. "Look at me baby, I want to see your face." I stared up at Edward and brushed my lips against his. He took his time entering me, sinfully slow. "Jesus, that feels good," he grunted stilling his movements.

I have never been 'occupied' by a man like I was with Edward. This shit made think the whole born again virgin shit was fact and I was the proof.

I began to move under him needing to feel the friction our bodies could create. "Mmmm, gimme a sec babe, it's been a while and you feel like heaven." Edward strained against my neck. This revelation only turned me on more. _He chose me!!_

As Edward began to move, the feeling of pure bliss encased us. Rocking, moving, panting and gasping. The only sounds coming from us were the sounds of our enjoyment. Pulling my hips up to change angles, Edward began to thrust harder and hitting deeper, bringing pieces of me alive I had no idea existed.

"Edward…mmmmm...you're making me come...Oh God..." I chanted to him like the God he was. _Fucking sex God_.

"Oh Bella, I'm coming baby," my eyes snapped up to watch the man before me come to his peak. His neck strained and arms flexed, eyes closed. _He is a vision. _He shuddered against me whispering my name.

Rolling onto his side Edward pulled me against him, looking into my eyes. I swear this man saw my soul. _And I thought I was too old for this soul mate analogy. _But at that moment in time I knew Edward was thinking the same, we were made to belong to one another.

I leaned in to kiss him, placing my forehead against his, taking in his scent, completely mesmerized; I put every ounce of my love for him into that kiss, which, he returned. Kissing, and touching I could feel him hardening against me. _Already? This is the fucking life! _

Edward pulled away to look at me, eyebrow raised and smirk on his face "So Bella...girlfriend huh? I like the sound of that."

The room was once again filled with the sounds of our love. _Energizer bunny indeed!!_


End file.
